


Come On, Crossfit Love (Just Last the Year)

by acareeroutofrobbingbanks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Trohley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acareeroutofrobbingbanks/pseuds/acareeroutofrobbingbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a tumblr post that said:<br/>one time when i was a little drunk and laying in bed with a guy, i kissed his neck and mumbled “i could beat the heck out of you” in his ear.</p>
<p>he said “i know”</p>
<p>Obviously, I thought of trohley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Crossfit Love (Just Last the Year)

**Author's Note:**

> tw swearing

              The thing about Andy is that he is so fucking strong. Joe’s been with him for years, cuddling, fucking, making IKEA furniture, and no matter how lean his boyfriend might look, Andy could practically snap a fully grown tree in half if he set his mind to it.

              Joe loves it. They still haven’t had to buy a power saw because Andy splits the wood out in the backyard, by himself, and it is hot as anything Joe has ever seen.

              And God, the way he plays the drums…

              After a long day of being domestic, which involved Andy getting wood prepared for endless fires in the fireplace that winter, and Joe going grocery shopping, he came back and curled up on the couch, lying his head in Andy’s lap. Andy was significantly shorter, but Joe felt safe pulled tight against his chest. Andy combed his fingers through Joe’s hair, letting his curls spring back gently each time he pulled away.

              “I could beat the shit out of you,” Andy said in amusement. Joe nuzzled closer into the hand running through his hair and hummed happily.

              “I know,” he said, dreamy.

***

              The thing about Andy is that he is so fucking gentle. Joe had never before seen someone handle animals with such care, down to insects that he carried out of the house in cupped hands. When Bronx twisted his ankle while the babysat one afternoon, Andy wrapped the ankle up and set it in the right place, and he didn’t even make the kid cry once.

              He’s so passive, so nice. When Patrick would push too hard, shut Andy out of the writing process entirely, he would take it in stride, drum what he was told to, and never fight back, because it wasn’t a fair fight if he knew he could win.

              The only time Joe had ever seen Andy lash out violently was in the defense of his friends, clocking out cold a guy who tried to hurt Pete, throwing water at a reporter who insulted Joe. Never to defend himself- only everyone else.

              “I could beat the shit out of you,” Joe mused one night. They were lying in bed, the lights out, Joe was the big spoon and his hands were resting in Andy’s hair and on his chest, respectively. Andy mulled this over for a minute.

              “No, you couldn’t,” he said, laughing slightly, the motion vibrating the both of them.

              “You wouldn’t fight back,” Joe said, some deep tenor to his voice. It was almost sad, almost pleading, yet still somehow neutral. Andy puzzled this over for a minute.

              “No,” he said, “You’d still hurt yourself worse than me.”

              “You wouldn’t beat the shit out of me,” Joe pointed out, his breath stirring the hair at the base of Andy’s neck. Andy laughed aloud.

              “No. But I could.”

              Joe grumbled a little, kissing Andy’s stubble-y cheek and rolling over to stretch out his back.

              “Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! If you guys want to send me more trohley prompts (please do, nothing is too weird) let me know in the comments or send them to cawmrseagull.tumblr.com. Thanks again for reading! <3


End file.
